1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image reading apparatus and method that reads images on developed film in which multiple images have been recorded, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reading images on film using image condition values associated with the first image for the reading of all subsequent images in a series.
2. Description of the Related Art
Film image display devices are known in the art for displaying images on a monitor by reading images from developed film contained in a cartridge (e.g., Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-75922). This type of film image display apparatus consists of a reading device that reads images from specified frames of the developed film and converts them into image signals. The image display apparatus contains a film advancing device that advances the film contained in the cartridge. As the developed film is advanced by this film advancing device, the images of a desired frame are read by a reading device. During this reading process the exposure value, white balance value and focus are adjusted, and the image is converted into an image signal for display on a monitor.
Also known in the art is a thumbnail image display apparatus that reads the images of multiple frames of film in order to display these images on a monitor. Another term used to identify these thumbnail images is "index images." In this thumbnail image display apparatus, the images of multiple frames are read to obtain the thumbnail image data. This thumbnail image data is stored in memory and retrieved on an as needed basis for display.
A problem encountered in the known art is the amount of time needed to display a complete set of thumbnail images from a film cartridge. Since every frame image on the film cartridge must be read, adjusted for exposure, white balance and focus, a large amount of time is required to accomplish this process for a series of images on an entire film cartridge.